X Yokai prologue to Chimera
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The newspaper club and their advisor Wolverine must face down the corruption facing them in the form of Kuyou as a group plots in the shadows


"I'm not liking this Logan" a deep voice said as they watched a outdoor school gathering as one of the students was being dragged to their death. "Neither do I Hank, but if we act too early our cover's blown" 'Logan' said as his hand twitched as he felt something trying to appear. The other individual was a large feline like bestial figure covered in blue fur. "Hard to believe this all started 24 hours ago": Hank said.

Over the last 24 hours

"Interesting" Logan said as he walked to his current assignment, a teacher at the monster school Yokai Academy, he helped Ms Nekonomi with the newspaper club; when he spotted a second newspaper group, so he politely walked up to them and asked for an issue. "Thank you" Logan said eyeing the captain of the group, she seemed to be up to no good. 'I'll keep an eye on her; a very close eye on her' Logan scowled as he walked over to his group who were downhearted "Cheer up guys, tomorrow will be better" Logan said picking up his mug of black coffee before taking a large scull of it. "Ah, that wakes the body up" Logan said opening the rival's paper. "This could be trouble, you guys wait here I'll find your captain" Logan said leaving.

Soon Logan discovered the rival paper was run by the corrupted student police like group, He didn't like where this was going, as a school facility members that means he couldn't be touch; but his newspaper club wouldn't be so lucky. He knew that things were not going to be as he hoped. The newspaper club were attacked. Luckily Logan intervened on their behalf and got rid of the committee member before turning to his team. "Keep up the pressure; something is causing them to go after your paper"

Then that's when things hit the fan when the security committee captured the newspaper club, torture them and forced a confession out of Tsukune. Those were the events that lead up to this moment, Logan had chosen a team to go in rescue tsukune and allow him to deal with the security committee. "We'd better hurry" Hank said moving into position

Present time

Tsukune was locked up in a set of stocks with chains coming of the middle of it near the neck hole, being lead to his death. His eyes looked at the grounds as tears threatened to spill from them as he heard both jeers of hatred and cries of outrage and pleas for his release as he was dragged down the courtyard to his post of execution, a wooden stake above a flame; he was going to be burnt.

"Tsukune Aono, you are guilty of the crime of being a human and you are hereby ordered to be put to death; at 4:44 pm you'll be burnt at the stake" Kuyou the head of the security committee said as Tsukune was placed up on the stake. "But first, bring out Miss Akashiya" Kuyou said as another couple of security members brought out Moka in a plain white dress, she was sparking with electricity "TSUKUNE!" "MOKA!" the two shouted seeing each other in their final moments on earth. "Moka, I love you" Tsukune said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Tsukune" Moka whispered while she slowly unleashed her own tears

"HOLD IT!" a voice said as a minister walked up to the stake holding a book "Who are you?" Kuyo asked. "I am here to give last rites to Tsukune Aono" the minister said. "Very well" Kuyo said as the minister walked up to Tsukune to deliver his last rites, ending with "Do you wished to be save Tsukune Aono?" the minister cryptically said "Yes I do" Tsukune said as the minister placed a hand on his shoulder "Good, that was what we wanted to hear" the minister smiled before dispersing both Tsukune and himself into a cloud of black and green smoke.

In the middle of the grounds stood Tsukune Aono with a blue elf like Yokai with a spear-tipped tail who looked around before gazing up at the cloudy sky and shouted out in German: _"__Die Mutanten__werden jetzt__greift die__Monster, die__ein Mensch__verletzt__wagen.__"_ he said as a shout of victory was heard and several human rushed out garbed in battle costume with an X-motif about them. "Who are you, and what are you do you think you're doing here" Kuyou said as a figure walked out in front of them "You!" Kuyo said recognising him. "Logan-sensei?" Moka asked as he opened her cuffs. "Kuyou, you think that just because he's human he's to be disposed of; well me and my friends here are here to prove you wrong, there can be peace with humans, after all my kind and the humans have lived in peace for a couple of years now" Logan said "You're kind; so you're not yokai?" Kuyo asked as the security committee prepped for a fight "NO we're not; nor are we human. We're Homo Superior, but to the idiots and lame brains we're called MUTANTS!" Logan said an aggressive tone of voice. "Mutants?" Kuyou asked "Beings that come from humans but develop abilities and powers not seen in yokai" a member said scared "But how do they get past the barrier?" Kuyo asked. "Special permission" Logan said cracking his knuckles.

The battle started as a group of twenty mutants against 200 corrupted student police. The students of the school stood back as the police started to charge. "Beast; take you group left, Storm take your group right I'll take the leader" Logan said as he saw the newspaper group flee. "Do you honestly think you can take me?" Kuyo said warping away. "Crap, where did he go; THE KIDS!" Logan said as a student officer was slammed by a beam of red light "GO LOGAN!" "Got it Cyke!" Logan acknowledged as Cyclops blasted a few more. "This is not just our fight, but theirs as well" Cyclops said.

Hank was jumping around the battlefield and threw member after member before helicopter kicking a small crowd "This is not going so well, if things continue like this, that boy will be dead in a matter of moments" Beast said swiping at a female martial artist. "I just hope Logan makes it" Beast said panting

"You boys all bettin' mans?" Gambit asked removing five cards from his coat pocket and fanning them out, "Straight flush" Gambit said charging the cards using kinetic energy to sending the boys flying before using his bo-jutsu to send the other jerks he fighting flying out of the way, which meant that they usually landed in a another X-man's fight "Rogue, how are things going on you end?" Gambit asked via comm-link as he molecularly accelerated a dude's pants sending him flying to three more. "Me and Shadowcat have taken down the girls, Storm and Jean have taken down two more patrol squads" Rogue said "What about Logan?" Gambit asked bashing a feral student over the head with his staff. "He's nowhere near the ones these thugs are targeting" Rogue answered concerned for her mentor and father figure.

"I enjoy this very much" a tall metallic mutant cried out in a thick Russian accent drawing his hands back and clapping them together making a shockwave "Save some for us" a teen said freezing a dozen more goons "Ja, sorry Iceman" "No problem Colossus" Iceman said flinging ice needles at some of the corrupted security officers. "Speaking of; here comes Logan" Iceman said creating an Ice ramp which Colossus jumped up on, "Yo' Colossus!" Logan said "One fastball special coming up!" Colossus said throwing Logan at the roof where a battle was about to begin "Even just for a split second I noticed it, did you?" Iceman asked firing hail at his foes.

As Logan headed for the rooftop something deep inside him was trying emerge from inside. He knew what it was the rare ability that was brought forth when he judged something was wrong, and this was very wrong. Killing an individual for not conforming to a certain group was an injustice that was forced upon his kind since the first one, now he was beyond angered belief. That was when he decided to fight those who were corrupted. "KUYOU!" Wolverine shouted spotting the Youko about to barbecue his group. "Huh? Oh Logan sensei have you come to join in with their DEMISE!" Kuyou laughed as he fired a burning blast of blue flames at the group. "WATCH OUT!" Logan said covering Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu "SENSEI!" the girls said as their smelled burning human flesh.

Logan got up and winced painfully before facing Kuyou "I'm going to let you kill them" Logan said weakly before Yukari gasped. "Sensei, your back" she whimpered. Logan slowly cracked his shoulders and back "It's about time that kicked in" Logan smiled before removing his ruined red jacket. "What are you?" Kurumu asked as Logan tensed his muscles. "One of my names is Logan, the other one is Wolverine and I am a mutant with an accelerated healing factor and heightened senses. So now Kuyou let's see what's stronger: your flames or my claws?" Wolverine said unsheathing his six admantium covered claws from the space between his knuckles. "What?" Kuyou said preparing his flame vortex.

Looking around Wolverine saw Gin down and out, Tsukune in critical condition being held by Moka. The rage in his body was suddenly unleashed; the pent up aggression, the unbearable bloodlust it was poured out. The muscles in his body increased and his eyes became Red with slitted pupils, and finally all rational logic and thought went completely out the window. "This feeling its crushing me!" Yukari cried out as Wolverine cried out with an inhuman roar.

The roar was heard across campus, forcing the X-Men stop in their tracks. "Oh shit" Iceman said as the literal chills down his back "wolverine his entered his berserker fury, now the only thing that can stop it now is the end of what forced him into that situation." Beast said "This Kuyou character" Cyclops said grimly, "COME ON!" Rogue shouted

Kuyou was shivering at the mere sight of Logan's berserker rage; he quickly covered this up with bravado and arrogance. "This that the best you have?" Kuyou asked turning into a large fiery fox. The only response was a bloodthirsty growled as Wolverine lunged at the fox aiming to impale him only to make a gash on his side as the corrupted student as he charged up a fireball before throwing it at his target. "LOGAN SENSEI" Mizore shouted summoning an ice wall top block the burning attack. "Moka help him out!" Kurumu cried "I can't! Not yet I have to heal Tsukune!" Moka snarled as she injected her blood into the nearly dead human.

An hour later Kuyou and Wolverine were still trying to tear each other a new one, the rooftop where their battle took place was nothing more than ash and rubble, 'Crap, my rage is decreasing pretty soon I won't have any left' Wolverine thought before ramming his claws into Kuyou's leg and proceeding to punch his jawbone. "Weak and pathetic attacks like those will do nothing against me" Kuyou said as he started to swish his tails around into a ring of flames. "Now my fire wheel shall burn to a crisp" this shocked everyone, as Logan had very little stamina left because his berserker fury takes its strain on his body, meaning his healing factor has no time to recharge him due to the muscular damage he takes on. "Sensei, rest now I'll deal with him" Moka said flicking her silvery hair over her shoulder. "THIS IS FOR TSUKUNE!" kicking him with one of her famous axe kicks, "Now you know your place!" she snarled at a cloud of dust.

"Oh really?" Kuyou said as he walked out of the dust cloud in a hybrid fox-human form "This is my ultimate form, in my wildest dreams would I never pictured such weak monster would have driven me into this form" Kuyou said as he grasped Moka's neck and lifted her up before whipping her with his white hot tails leaving bad burns wherever they struck; the pain was so bad it nearly brought the vampire to tears "Looks like I gave him too much of my blood" Moka said "Yes and that will be your undoing" Kuyou said "And your time is up!" he snarled before being flung back "What hit me?" the angered Youko asked snarling. "Back off" A voice said

"Ts-Tsukune?" Moka stuttered out as she was picked up by the revived dhampir, "Moka are you okay?" he asked brushing her hair back "Kurumu, Mizore look after her, Yukari try and heal as best you can" Tsukune said cracking his knuckled. "Hey Wolverine-sensei mind if I cut in?" Tsukune asked. "Be my guest" Wolverine said switching out with Tsukune. 'Rock on Tsukune' he thought as he took a seat on the sidelines, taking the time to restore his endurance for the next round with the bastard who was corrupting this academy.

Tsukune saw what Kuyou had done and steadily made his way over to Kuyou, "Stay back or I'll roast your little friend" he threatened holding a fireball in the direction of Moka and his other friends. "No you won't" Tsukune said slamming his fist into the side of Kuyou's before shifting behind him so speed no one could see it, slamming him into the ground before standing back as his enemy started to get up "You won't beat me!" Kuyou growled as Tsukune stood still calmly "No I'm not" the dhampir said before smirking "She is thought!" Tsukune laughed. "What?" Kuyou asked before being axe kicked into the ground and preceded through it. "Know you place" Moka said flicking her hair back. "Well done" Wolverine said getting up, making the girls blush.

"I'm not done with you yet" Kuyou said as rubble shifted revealing him barely standing, "Then maybe this well" a voice said as Kuyou looked and saw a series of magnifying lenses made of ice directed at him. "Like that will hurt me" Kuyou smugly said before a red light passed through each lens increasing in size and power, before ploughing into him. "Iceman, Summers nice job" Wolverine said to his comrades after he jumped down to their level. "Hey Logan; put a shirt on already" Cyclops said. "Bite me Slim" Logan growled lighting his cigar with one of Kuyou's tails. "All that matters is we won" Logan said

The entire school cheered for the newspaper club after the victory. And over the next couple of weeks started to inform them of what atrocities the safety commission did to each one of them, while this was going on Moka was still in the hospital room, and each day she was visited by her friends, but this day was a special day because Logan stood outside the doors of the medical wing as Tsukune came for his daily visit. "I'll hold them back" Logan said smiling as Tsukune went in. "Alright girls, if you three have all the statements go back and write up the article for a special edition tomorrow morning" He said as the three came out of hiding.

Inside the medical wing Moka was still asleep as her last minor injuries healed. The sound of Tsukune placing some fresh flowers in a vase woke her from her light sleep. "Moka, how are you?" Tsukune asked sweetly holding her hand "I'm sorry" she whispered. "What for, you have nothing to be sorry, if anyone should be sorry; it should be me for getting you into that situation where you had to give me some of your blood to live" Tsukune said sitting on the bed. "Hey, enough of that" she said flicking his forehead "truth is I would do that all over again if it meant that you'll come out of it fine every time" Moka said becoming bashful as Tsukune gave her a soft look "Don't look at me that why, make me want to say" Moka started before she was interrupted by Tsukune kissing her passionately as he helped her sit up and be held in his arms.

"Those two, are going to do great things" Hank said observing the new couple make out in the room the two mutants were guarding. "Of course they are Hank, it was like its destiny that those two get together, and who knows," Logan said turning his head. "Maybe all of them will find love" he smiled as he saw Bobby and Mizore roughly make out in the hallway. "I think the teacher has a thing for me" Hank said "Which one?" Logan asked shocked.

Elsewhere a group was sitting in shadows looking at a hologram of Yokai academy, "The time has come for the plan to commence, operation Chimera shall begin in three months" a german voice said "After the summer break, excellent that will mean fresh material for us" a woman said. "Yes and soon we will rule this world and the human world" a distorted voice growled.


End file.
